The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer networks are ever growing in their size and complexity. Every day, an unfathomable amount of information is sent within individual networks, and from network to network. Any type of information may be sent on computer networks, from text and pictures, to songs and movies. The information sent on computer networks may take many different formats, both encrypted and unencrypted. Some information sent on computer networks may be sent from, sent to, or associated with, malicious programs and/or devices. Administrators and users of networks could benefit greatly if improved ways of detecting potentially malicious information traveling across computer networks were developed.